BEHIND LEGEND TIGER TANK
by Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates
Summary: Tidak kalah namun dianggap kalah, Bagaimana Perasaanmu jika Negaramu disalahkan atas Semua peperangan?, ditambah sebuah perjanjian yang membuat semua rakyatnya marah, malu dan sengsara. / 'BLITZKRIEG', itulah satu kata dari kami untuk menjawab keangkuhan mereka...! World War II dari sudut pandang Jerman / Wehrmacht!Naru, OOC Dll.


Disclaimer: Naruto© **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Judul: **BEHIND LEGEND TIGER TANK**

Rate **: M (Semua yang bermateri pertempuran)**

 **Summary: "** Tidak kalah namun dianggap kalah, Bagaimana Perasaanmu jika Negaramu disalahkan atas Semua peperangan?, ditambah sebuah perjanjian yang membuat semua rakyatnya marah, malu dan sengsara. / 'BLITZKRIEG', itulah satu kata dari kami untuk menjawab keangkuhan mereka...! World War II / Wehrmacht!Naru, OOC Dll. **"**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hill 213, Juni 196*—

Aku melihatnya kembali, sebuah rongsokan kereta besi teronggok tak terpakai didekat semak-semak. Kudekatkan diriku ke benda itu, ku pegang dan kuelus tubuh dingin yang sudah karatan itu, walau membuat tanganku menjadi kotor karenanya tapi aku membiarkannya dan kusunggingkan senyumanku.

 _'Tes'_

Kurasakan setetes air telah membasahi pipiku, ah aku melakukannya lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam ketika tatapanku menerawang jauh atas kereta besi itu. Sebuah kereta yang semuanya terbuat besi baja ini, jika kalian menganggap benda itu adalah kereta kuda maka aku akan menganggap benda rongsokan didepanku ini adalah sebuah Tank, dan. . .

"Sayang!"

Kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang ketika aku mendengar suara dengan nada lembut itu, aku melihat figur wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik dengan rambut warna merahnya yang indah, dia adalah Istriku, pendamping hidupku. Dengan anggun dia tersenyum padaku dan aku pun membalasnya dengan senyumku, dia berjalan menghampiriku dan setelah berada disampingku ia langsung mengelus wajahku, dengan tangan halusnya ia mengusap airmata yang telah membasahi pipiku.

"Kau selalu menangis setiap kita mengunjungi benda ini," Dia mengatakan hal itu dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa ingin membalasnya, kupegang tangannya yang berada dipipiku itu dengan tanganku dan kugenggam erat seolah-olah aku tak ingin pemilik tangan putih itu menghilang. Kami Saling berpandangan agak lama dan dengan kompak kami menatap rongsokan Tank yang besar itu bersamaan.

"Sara, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku ini? walaupun kau sudah mendengarnya berulang kali dariku, tapi bisakah kau menganggap kalau kau baru pertama kali mendengarnya?" Sara, itulah nama istriku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Aku akan mendengarnya, walaupun sampai ribuan kalipun."

'Aku beruntung mempunyai dia'

Aku pun kembali menatap jauh dan ingatan memori kelam kembali berputar di kepalaku.

—Danzig, 1 September 1939—

Di perbatasan antara Jerman dan Polandia, tepatnya di kota Danzig perbatasan terlihat lebih dari satu setengah juta orang berseragam warna abu-abu gelap yang sama dan bersenjata lengkap berlari kecil sambil membuntuti ratusan tank yang berjalan didepannya dan ribuan Artileri medan yang berjalan dibelakangnya. _Wehrmacht_ , ya mereka semua adalah _Wehrmacht_ , pasukan pertahanan Nasional Jerman. Bukan karena sebuah parade militer melainkan saat ini Militer Jerman tersebut sedang melaksanakan Invasi ke Polandia dengan sebuah nama operasi "Fall weiß".

Suara gemerincing rantai baja Roda terdengar mengerikan ditelinga ketika lebih dari ratusan Tank dari berbagaI divisi _Panzerkampfwagen_ berjalan diatas tanah yang dilewatinya dan suara derap sepatu lars tentara begitu bergemuruh, begitu menakjubkan.

"Ingat, Tak ada kompromi untuk musuh kita, kita telah dihina oleh perjanjian itu dan seperti yang dibilang Oleh Jenderal kita, _Blitzkrieg_ adalah jawaban untuk mereka."

Sebuah suara yang bersumber dari seorang yang dilihat dari lambang seragamnya adalah perwira menengah yang menaiki sebuah Tank panzer IV terdengar nyaring ditelinga semua prajurit ' _Heer'._

Saat ini Tentara _Wehrmacht_ matra darat terbagi menjadi 3 grup dan tiap grup terdiri dari lebih dari lima ratus ribu tentara dengan ratusan tank berbagai tipe, artileri dan logistik, walaupun begitu 3 grup tersebut masing-masing berjarak berjauhan namun membentuk sebuah formasi tiga anak panah.

Dari posisi saat ini Dari Grup 1 yaitu penyerang utama bersumbu dari Jerman di perbatasan barat Polandia, lalu Grup 2 yaitu sebagai penyerang kedua akan bergerak dari utara yaitu Prusia Timur, sedangkan grup 3 yaitu sebuah pasukan pemancing akan diluncurkan dari Slovakia karena Negara tersebut adalah sekutunya. Seperti cara kerja Strategi _Blitzkrieg_ yang dijalankan saat ini _,_ semua grup divisi dari matra darat secara solid akan merangsak maju kedepan dengan perlindungan ribuan Tank beserta matra udara bomber pendukung dari _Luftwaffe_ dan Artileri dari belakang, memutus area pertahanan yang dianggap lemah dan akhirnya mengepung musuh dari berbagai sudut.

Dari sekian ratusan ribu tentara, di grup 1 yang sedang bergerak dari Jerman itu, terlihat satu tentara yang sedang membenarkan posisi topi bajanya dan tentara tersebut berambut Kuning cerah dengan lambang pangkat _Unteroffizier_ dan tak lupa sebuah _dog tag_ dengan nama Naruto .R. Senjata yang bergagang kayu khusus itu ia sanggul di pundaknya ketika tangannya sibuk dengan topinya.

"Hei!"

sambil tetap berlari dan memegangi topinya Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan ia pun melihat satu tentara yang berada disampingnya itu menunjukkan sebuah _dog tag_ , dari gelang tersebut mata tajam Naruto mengetahui bahwa rekannya itu bernama Sasuke .H.

"Ya?" Ucapnya agak dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena sambil berlari.

"Heinz Sasuke, itu namaku. Kulihat kau terlihat santai, bersiaplah kawan! kita sudah diperbatasan." Ucap Sasuke memperingati Naruto yang memang terlihat begitu berbeda dengan tentara-tentara yang lain.

"Uh? hahaha ya baiklah, terima kasih sudah memperingatiku Sasuke, Namaku Naruto, Naruto Reinnhart," Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa ringan seolah-olah tak ada beban dalam pemikirannya, hal itu sangat berbeda dengan tentara lain yang bisa dilihat wajahnya yang begitu tegang.

"Kita saling melindungi, oke?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

Akhirnya secara serempak atau kebetulan 3 grup pasukan darat tersebut berhenti tepat diperbatasan. Fokus dalam grup 1, tentara yang berada didepan dapat melihat para tentara Polandia yang sudah dalam keadaan bersiap di pos pertahanan dengan moncong senjata berbagai tipe sudah menghadap kearah tentara angkatan darat Jerman.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menembaki kita?." Tanya salah satu tentara dari divisi 11 _Panzergrenadier_ yang bertugas men- _cover_ samping tank Panzer.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? kita ini akan menyerang sebelum deklarasi perang, terlebih lagi kota Danzig yang ada didepan kita ini adalah kota yang dijamin merdeka dari apapun." Jawab salah satu rekannya yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tank Panzer, wajahnya yang terlihat tegang itu sering mengintip kedepan untuk melihat posisi bunker tentara Polandia.

"Jadi itu sebabnya, mungkin mereka mengira bahwa kita tidak menyerang mereka?."

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah siapkan mentalmu untuk menyambut kemenangan!"

"Yeah."

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka yang berada lima baris dari pasukan terdepan juga terlihat sedikit tegang, dengan senapan yang mereka genggam erat-erat semua memantapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk hari ini.

* _Grreeengg_ ~*

Semua tank kembali menyalakan mesin dieselnya dan tak ayal semua pasukan _Wehrmacht_ langsung bersiap-siap.

"Hehehe,"

Sasuke mendengar sebuah kekehan pelan dari sampingnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya mendapati Naruto yang sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto?" Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa risih dengan sifat rekan se-divisinya ini yang aneh.

"Ini lucu Sasuke, apa kau sadar? Kita dilatih keras selama satu tahun lebih hanya untuk ini dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi kita akan mati jika ada satu timah panas telah menembus tubuh kita. Hehehe fakta yang menyedihkan, bukan?" Tanggap Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke dan beberapa rekan lain yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit tersentak, semua kata-kata tersebut adalah benar, beberapa orang langsung menunduk seolah-olah mentalnya langsung turun.

"Tapi. . ."

"Tapi?" Beo Sasuke.

"Tapi kita akan punya sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri jika kita gugur disini, karena kita telah berjuang untuk memulihkan kehormatan Negara kita, Kita semua adalah seorang patriot dan yakinlah peperangan ini akan menjadi sejarah yang mengagumkan bagi anak cucu di masa depan."

Mereka semua yang tadinya menunduk kembali menegakkan kepalanya, Ada sebuah energi baru yang mengisi hati mereka ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto tersebut.

"Yah, kita seorang Patriot." Gumam Sasuke tersenyum. Semua langsung bersemangat, semangat untuk menghadapi maut yang ada didepannya. "Aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam sejarah."

Tak lama kemudian dari langit Jerman muncul sebuah pesawat pembom tukik ' _Junkers Ju 87 Stuka_ '. Angkatan darat yang tahu bahwa itu adalah pesawat pasukan _Luftwaffe_ kembali bersiap-siap.

'Itu kode kita,' Batin masing-masing pasukan darat Jerman.

Dengan tegang, para tentara Polandia mendengar suara bising dari langit langsung menatap kelangit dan melihat satu pesawat yang terlihat 'baru' bagi mata mereka, rasa takut mulai menyerang hati, namun mereka tetap mempertahankan pos.

* _Wuung_ ~*

Ketika sudah melihat targetnya, Pesawat Stuka tersebut langsung menukik tajam dan melepaskan sebuah bom tepat di salah satu garnisum tentara Polandia.

* _BUUMM_ *

Tempat tersebut langsung meledak hebat. Mengetahui kode penyerangan itu, dengan cepat semua Divisi _Panzerkampfwagen_ yaitu ratusan tank Panzer yang berbaris secara acak langsung merangsak maju dengan kecepatan penuh disertai divisi _Panzergrenadier_ yang berlari tepat dibelakang tank-tank untuk berlindung. Sementara itu para divisi Artileri medan langsung menembakkan Cannon dari Meriam-meriam mereka ke posisi tentara Polandia bertahan.

"SIAL, kita benar-benar diserang Jerman, TEMBAK MEREKA!." Secara serempak para Prajurit Polandia langsung mengokang senjatanya dan langsung menembaki para tentara Jerman.

* _Duuaar_ *

* _Ratatatata_ ~*

Dengan membabibuta pasukan pertahanan Polandia Menembaki pasukan darat Jerman. Naruto dan Sasuke sambil tetap berlindung dibelakang sebuah tank panzer secara terus menerus menembaki tentara Polandia yang terlihat oleh mereka dengan Senapan semi otomatis mereka.

* _Door_ *

* _Ugh_ *

Sasuke yang melihat satu rekannya yang berada tepat disamping kanannya tertembus timah panas pun hendak menghampirinya dan keluar dari formasi perlindungan tank.

* _Sreet_ *

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat langsung mencengkeram seragam Sasuke dan menariknya kembali ke posisi. Sebelum mengucapkan sepatah kata, Topi baja Sasuke langsung di geplak oleh tangan Naruto.

"Biarkan dia, Ini _Blitzkrieg_. Apa kau lupa? kita sudah dilatih lama untuk pertempuran ini, kita tetap harus maju, ada pasukan medis yang akan mengambil yang terluka."

"Tapi. . ."

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH? KELUAR DARI PERLINDUNGAN PANZER SEKARANG SAMA SAJA MENCARI MATI."

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar hal tersebut, Hal itu memang ada benarnya, ia ingin sekali membantu rekannya namun...

"Saat ini cara untuk membantu teman kita adalah membunuh Musuh sebanyak mungkin,"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, walaupun dalam hatinya juga merasa takut namun Naruto tetap mencoba memberi semangat dan arahan untuk rekan-rekannya, dan sebenarnya Dirinya juga tahu kalau yang tertembak sudah pasti akan mati karena pasukan medis akan datang jika zona pertempuran sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke agak menggeram, tangannya langsung mengambil satu granat batang dan ia pun melepas pemicunya lalu dilemparkan kesalah satu lubang pertahanan musuh.

* _Blaarr_ *

Granat tersebut sukses melemparkan beberapa musuh ke udara.

* _Dor_ *

* _Cough_ *

Sambil tetap berlari, Naruto menatap tentara yang berhasil ia tembak tepat di wajahnya, ia kembali mengokang senapannya namun matanya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa ada satu tentara musuh yang bersembunyi di bunker sedang membidik tank panzer yang ada didepannya.

"Sasuke, Awas! Peluncur Roket." Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkeram kerah belakang Sasuke dan berlari sambil menyeretnya menjauhi tank Panzer.

* _Swuush_ *

* _Blaarr_ *

Tank Panzer yang daritadi melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya meledak di K.O oleh sebuah roket anti tank. Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih menelungkupkan tubuhnya pun hanya menatap nanar tank tersebut, Namun mata Naruto dengan cepat mengobservasi sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa tank dengan tipe yang sama sudah banyak yang hancur namun. . .

"SASUKE, KITA CARI PERLINDUNGAN DI TANK PANZER III ATAU PANZER IV," Diantara desingan peluru, Naruto berteriak memberitahu Sasuke agar dia bisa mendengarnya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga mengeraskan suaranya.

"AKU MELIHAT PANZER I DAN PANZER II TIDAK EFEKTIF, MEREKA—"

* _Ctaank_ *

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya karena kaget bukan kepalang ketika sebuah peluru mengenai kepalanya, namun keberuntungan masih melindunginya karena topi bajanya mampu menghalau timah panas tersebut.

"WAAHAHA," Naruto tertawa keras ketika mengetahui dirinya masih hidup, ia pun mengusap usap topinya.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH TERTAWA IDIOT? INI PERANG, CEPAT LANJUTKAN UCAPANMU TADI!" Teriak Sasuke, dirinya agak geram ketika Naruto masih bisa-bisanya tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali menatal Sasuke.

"PANZER I DAN PANZER II MANDUL, BAJA KOMPOSIT MEREKA TERLALU TIPIS DAN TIDAK KUAT MENAHAN GEMPURAN SENAPAN MESIN MAUPUN ROKET." Balas Naruto, Sasuke pun mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju tank panzer IV yang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dalam berlari, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah tank musuh yang datang dari belakang bangunan dan _turret_ -nya bergerak dengan moncong meriam yang mengarah langsung ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri, tak disangka pula oleh dirinya bahwa Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaan tank tersebut karena sibuk menembaki para musuh.

'SIAL!" Batinnya berteriak.

Naruto kembali mencengkeram Sasuke lalu berlari sambil merunduk, namun kali ini ia tahu bahwa dirinya terlambat untuk menghindar, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto pun melempar tubuh Sasuke sejauh yang ia bisa.

* _Jleemm_ *

* _DUAAR_ *

Beberapa detik setelah ia melempar Sasuke, ia melihat sebuah cannon berkecepatan tinggi mengarah kearahnya dan belum sempat melakukan sesuatu Naruto merasa tubuhnya melayang dan berputar di udara dan pandangannya terasa menggelap.

* _Bugg_ *

Tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras, tak ada suara ringisan kesakitan, memiringkan tubuhnya yang terasa susah bergerak Naruto mencoba membuka matanya selebar mungkin tapi entah kenapa pandangannya begitu buram , dirinya hanya dapat melihat beberapa Rekannya membawa sebuah senjata jenis Bazooka dan menembakkan roket tersebut ke tank tadi dan sukses menghancurkannya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Sasuke datang kearahnya dan melindungi dirinya yang masih tergeletak.

Naruto merasa kebingungan, ia tahu Sasuke dan beberapa teman yang lain berteriak kearahnya namun ditelinganya hanya terdengar suara mendenging secara terus menerus, bahkan tubuhnya serasa lemas sekali ditambah matanya bergerak liar dan tidak bisa dibuat fokus sama sekali

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke, perlahan tapi pasti fungsi telinga dan matanya kembali normal.

"Hahahaha, Kau sudah beberapa kali menolongku, KAU KUAT, BAHKAN _CANNON_ TANK PUN TAK MAMPU MEMBUNUHMU" Sasuke begitu senang ketika Naruto masih hidup walaupun diterjang sebuah _cannon,_ sudah berapa kali dirinya hampir mati kalau tidak di tolong oleh Naruto _._

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil, ini adalah kedua kalinya keberuntungan telah dirinya peroleh karena tembakan tank tadi meleset dan meledak mengenai bangunan dibelakangnya, namun tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemas akibat efek dari hempasan ledakan yang begitu kuat.

"Kita cari perlindungan dan istirahat." diantara desingan peluru, tanpa rasa takut Sasuke mengambil senapan milik Naruto yang tergeletak tak jauh lalu ia pun memanggul salah satu lengan Naruto dan membopohnya ke sebuah bunker musuh yang sudah ditinggal mundur oleh tentara Polandia akibat sudah terdesak

Ketika sudah didalam bunker, Sasuke pun menyenderkan Naruto kesalah satu dinding beton lalu ia pun mengambil botol minuman dipinggangnya dan diteguknya air tersebut.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lemah.

"Hmm," * _gluk gluk gluk_ *

Sasuke hanya berdehem menanggapi Naruto karena dirinya masih sibuk meminum air, "Ada apa?"

"Kita Harus kembali ke medan pertempuran," Ucap Naruto lemah, mata safir birunya menatap kearah luar bunker dan melihat tank-tank dan rekan-rekannya yang tetap maju kedepan, tak lupa dirinya juga menyadari bahwa sudah banyak sekali mayat musuh maupun mayat Para rekan angkatan darat yang bergelimpangan ditanah.

"Iya, kita akan tetap maju, tapi kau harus istirahat dulu agar tubuhmu kuat kembali karena Strategi _Blitzkrieg_ tak membutuhkan seorang _Wehrmacht_ yang terluka dan larinya lambat," Tanggap Sasuke, dengan agak terpaksa ia sedikit menyindir Naruto karena keras kepalanya.

"Hehehe, benar juga."

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu dan aku akan memanggil medis jika mereka datang."

Naruto mengangguk dan mencoba tidur walaupun agak susah karena suara gemuruh ratusan pesawat _Luftwaffe_ di udara dan desingan peluru beserta ledakan yang masih sahut menyahut di kota Danzig ini.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Info:**

 **Wehrmacht:** Sebutan untuk Tentara pertahanan nasional tiga matra Jerman pada masa sang fuhrer Adolf Hitler.

 **Heer:** Nama pasukan Angkatan darat Jerman pada masa Perang dunia II. Heer dan Wehrmacht itu tidak sama.

 **Luftwaffe:** Nama pasukan Angkatan udara Jerman NAZI (Seperti RAF milik Inggris).

 **Panzerkampfwagen:** Ini adalah sebuah divisi yang diisi oleh berbagai tipe tank panzer dan Divisi inilah nantinya yang akan diisi oleh tank kelas berat yaitu Tank Panther, Tiger maupun King Tiger.

 **Panzergrenadier:** Sebuah Divisi kesatuan prajurit angkatan darat yang bertugas men-cover tank-tank maupun lepas.

 **Biodata:**

 **Nama:** Naruto Reinnhart.

 **Umur:** —

 **Profesi:** Wehrmacht, Angkatan darat.

 **Kesatuan:** 11 Panzergrenadier Division.

 **Pangkat:** _Unteroffizier_ (Kopral satu).

.

 **Nama:** Heinz Sasuke.

 **Umur:** —

 **Profesi:** Wehrmacht, Angkatan darat.

 **Kesatuan:** 11 Panzergrenadier Division.

 **Pangkat:** Obergefreiter (Kopral dua).

Note: Yah dimohon jangan samakan fanfiksi ini dengan sejarah yang asli karena beda jauh, ini hanya karangan dari otak saya yang terinspirasi dari alur perang dunia II blok eropa dan film-film NAZI. Disini saya mengambil istilah perpangkatan dari Nazi.

.

Ingat, ini cuma bacaan hiburan dari saya.

—SANGAT DILARANG JIKA CERITA INI DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MENCONTEK PELAJARAN SEJARAH, KARENA JIKA SALAH ANE GAK NANGGUNG.—

Sekian.


End file.
